


Blue Skies

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: fanfic100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in the eye of a Rodney storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfic100 prompt 070. Storm.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stood stock-still in the center of the gate room and watched Rodney race around like a miniature hurricane. His hands were spinning everywhere and that arrogant almost contemptuous Canadian accent seemed to bounce off every wall. Voices clashed against his, some rude and angry, others high pitched and whining while the rest formed a cacophony of sound like a low rumble that filled the room.

Jack remained silent and motionless as the storm that was Rodney McKay swirled around him. Small eddies formed in Rodney's wake, people bustling to finish the tasks Rodney had given them, or redo those tasks in some cases. The grumble followed him like a low-grade thunder, rolling over the room behind him as Rodney struck like lightning at first one and then another errant group before forking towards the next.

Organized chaos, Daniel used to call it, and Jack never truly understood that until now. Oh he had seen plenty of chaos in his time, and he had seen perfect organization on plenty of other occasions while in the military but rarely the two together. Rodney seemed to have that effect on the world around him and yet, strangely enough, it worked.

Before his eyes, the maelstrom of churning bodies and newly-arrived supplies ebbed and flowed, crashing occasionally to vociferous complaints by the chief scientist and the echoing rumble from those aggrieved by his words. Yet, little by little, the storm seemed to be abating as people and supplies disappeared in different directions until all that remained behind was Jack still standing in the eye of the storm with Rodney slowly circling him, his eyes glued to his tablet as he ticked the final items off the checklist. Eventually he slowed and stopped, the silence so acute that Jack swore he could hear Rodney breathing softly right next to him.

Rodney turned to him, lifted his eyes from the tablet...and smiled, like the sun breaking through the last scattered clouds, casting aside the gray shadows to reveal the beautiful sky blue of his eyes.

All Jack could think as he grinned back was how much he adored gazing into clear blue skies.

END


End file.
